Game, Set, Match
by princessviolet
Summary: Daisy and Peach lose a tennis match to Wario and Waluigi, and Daisy has to make good on her bet.


I'm only here because I lost a bet. I can't believe I lost! Peach and I had been practicing our butts off for the tennis tournament, and my arms are so sore that I'll probably have a difficult time lifting a fork to my mouth, not that it matters. Wario's company will probably ruin my appetite anyway.

There we were, on the grass court in Mario Stadium for the semifinals of the Star Tournament. Wario had been talking trash before the match as always, and I was getting quite sick of it. I looked him right in his huge, ugly face and told him I wanted to make a bet.

"What did you have in mind, princess?" Wario asked as his taller, thinner partner Waluigi snickered.

"If I win, you shut your big mouth for once. No talking on the tennis court for the rest of the season."

"And if I win?"

I had been so certain Peach and I would sweep those two bozos that I hadn't even thought of something. Wario scratched his head for a few seconds before giving an "aha" look.

"If I win," he sneered, "You have to buy me dinner."

Leave it to Wario to think of food for a bet. I didn't give it a second thought; I was so sure we had those two beat.

"Deal," I replied. Simple enough.

Peach and I fought hard, winning the first set and losing the second. By the end of the third set all four of us were sweaty and exhausted. I wasn't sure how much more game I had in me, but I was determined to win.

We had reached deuce. Peach served, and Waluigi hit the ball across the net with an expert forehand. I ran to catch up to it and backhanded it back over. Wario went for it, but he tripped over his feet instead. I smiled behind my racket.

"Advantage," called the official.

Peach served again, this time hitting the ball out of bounds. I turned to look at her.

"It's okay, girl," I encouraged. "Deep breaths, you've got this."

Peach followed my advice and served again. Waluigi hit it toward me, and the volley commenced. We played for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds. I hit the ball over Waluigi's head and out of bounds. We were back to deuce.

Wario and Waluigi gained the advantage in the next play because I was too slow. By this time I was panting, but my determination stayed intact.

Final serve. This time the volley was quick, the ball zooming back and forth over the net. Wario hit the ball straight at me, almost taking off my head. I managed to get my racket up in time and whacked the ball back over. I swear I hit the line just to the left of Waluigi's foot, but I heard the official call "out." I gave the him a look that said "really?" and stomped off the court, Peach walking dejectedly behind me.

I angrily grabbed a towel from a passing toadstool kid and headed toward the locker room. Wario tapped me on the shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I whirled around to face him.

"Wait a minute Princess, what about our bet?"

"What about it?" I said, trying to play dumb.

"You owe me a dinner, and not just any dinner. You're buying me the surf and turf at Cafe Champignon tonight." He had mangled the pronunciation of the restaurant, and Waluigi flinched at the error as he came up behind Wario.

"Okay, fine," I sighed.

"Great! You can meet me there at eight."

Wario walked away laughing with Waluigi trailing close behind. I turned around to see Peach stifling a giggle. I might've slapped her if she wasn't my best friend. I couldn't believe I had gotten myself into this mess.

I showered and changed in the locker room and headed toward the town car that would take me back to the hotel. I was still fuming from the outcome of the match and the prospect of spending an evening with Wario. Of course, Peach was waiting for me to get in her parting shot.

"Have fun on your date, Daisy," she giggled.

"It's _not_ a date! I'm just buying dinner for the fat oaf."

"Whatever you say. Bye!" she trilled.

"Bye."

An hour before I was supposed to meet my non-date I figured I should decide what to wear. Thankfully I had packed an array of outfits for this particular trip. I tried on a ball gown but decided it was too formal. Little black dress? Too sexy. I settled on a yellow and orange maxi skirt with a white cap sleeve t-shirt. I threw a jean jacket over the shirt to complete my look. I didn't think Wario would get the wrong impression from this outfit, at least I hoped not.

I arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early feeling oddly anxious. I had no idea what to expect, and the unknown definitely put me on edge. I decided that one drink couldn't hurt and headed over to the bar. I ordered a martini and scanned the room from where I sat. There was no sign of Wario yet, so I sipped my drink and listened to the music coming from the piano in the corner.

Here I still sit. I check my phone and see that Wario is now twenty minutes late. Wario wouldn't miss a chance to eat expensive food, and for free at that, would he? I swear, if that brute stands me up I'll make sure the whole kingdom knows what a louse he is.

I am just about to walk out when I see Wario waddle through the door. He's not wearing his usual yellow hat and purple overalls, and this fact startles me for a second. Instead he has donned dark blue jeans and a yellow button down. He has decided to go hatless tonight, and his hair is neatly gelled, and is it me or is he carrying a bouquet?

Wario comes up to me and thrusts out the flowers. I now see he is holding a cluster of daisies. This is oddly thoughtful of him, but I don't let on that I'm pleased. I take the flowers and we stand in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well," I say, finally breaking the lull, "Should we get a table?"

"Um, yeah," Wario replies, looking at the floor.

Wario is clearly nervous, maybe even more so than I. What gives? He was so haughty back on the tennis court, showing no fear whatsoever. Am I that intimidating?

Wario and I follow the hostess to a table covered by a black tablecloth and situated next to a large window facing the bookstore across the street. I find myself wishing I was browsing through the shop instead of sitting here with a silent Wario. I look over to my companion. He is fiddling with his water glass, taking the occasional gulp.

"So, uh," I stammer, "good match today."

"Yes," he says. "What a close one. I think I almost passed out from exhaustion at the end there."

I chuckle. "Me, too." Did Wario just make me laugh? At least we're getting somewhere now.

"Honestly, we just got lucky on that last play. Don't say this to Waluigi, but I thought that last call was bull. You and Peach really should've won."

I find myself touched at the sentiment, although I am not sure if he's telling the truth. Then he looks at me with his big eyes, and I see the sincerity in them.

"Gotta agree with you on that one."

Wario smiles. This is going much better than I thought. We spend a few more minutes talking about tennis, and the waiter takes our order. Wario is true to his word, ordering the surf and turf and a mug of beer. I decide to join him.

Over the dinner course Wario regales me with tales of his and Waluigi's exploits. I never knew they were such adventurers. Of course, the end goal is always to acquire more riches, but you have to admire a guy with ambitions.

"I've got to ask you something. Everyone I talk to is unclear about this. Waluigi is your-"

"Brother. He's my brother. I admit, there's not much of a resemblance. I would never share this with him, but I always thought he was the one with the looks. And the brains. I owe my life to him several times over, actually. His quick thinking has saved our a-uh, butts more times than I can count."

We talk a little about family as we share a dessert, a decadent chocolate mousse, and when the waiter arrives I honor the terms of our bet and pay up. Wario offers to walk me back to the hotel, and I hesitantly agree. The night is clear and not too cold, but I'm glad I wore a jacket.

Wario and I arrive at the entrance to the lobby. He pulls me into a half hug and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I am caught off guard by his actions but find myself appreciating them nonetheless.

"Thanks for the grub," Wario says. "Um, maybe we can do this again sometime?" He looks at me hopefully.

"I'd like that," I find myself saying. "But next time you pay."

Wario chuckles. "Fair enough. Good night, Princess."

"Good night."

Wario saunters off. I touch my cheek where he kissed me and reflect on our dinner together. I can't believe it. I actually had a pretty nice time with that obnoxious fool.

I check my phone on the way into the lobby and see a missed call from Peach. She's probably wondering how the evening went. I decide to give her a ring.

"So, how did it go?" Peach asks without preamble. Was it horrible? Did he eat like a pig?"

"No and no."

"Well don't you sound cheery? Don't tell me you actually had a good time."

"I kind of...did. I even sort of agreed to a second date."

"Ha! You said 'date!' I knew it!" Peach squeals triumphantly.

"Yeah, well, don't read too much into it."

"See you at the tournament tomorrow? I can't wait to watch Mario and Luigi smash Wario and Waluigi into oblivion. Or will you be rooting for your sweetheart?" She makes obnoxious kissing sounds.

"I'll only come if you cut that out."

Peach makes another long lip-smacking noise. "See you tomorrow!" she says cheerily.

I hang up the phone. Peach can be so immature. I head up to my room and get ready for bed, washing my face, brushing my teeth, and getting into my pajamas. I put the daisies in a glass filled with water and place it on a table near the window. The whole time I am thinking about my experience with Wario. Do I have feelings for him? Not now, but who knows? In this crazy world anything can happen.


End file.
